Scribblenauts Unlimited
Scribblenauts Unlimited, is the fourth game in the Scribblenauts series. It was realeased, for the Nintendo 3ds, Wii U and PC. It is 5th cell's first game on those products, and seventh game overall. Gameplay The game is improved, with something called the Object Editor, which allows the player to create their own items. They type objects, and then put them together, to create something new. They're also now, Starite Shards, where the player solves a mini puzzle to get one. After five mini puzzles, are done, the player can use the shards to get a Starite. Nintendo's main copyrights, can be created now. Story Maxwell's parents, were originally rival explores, and were always competing. One day, they gave up on the rivalry, and got married. They had 30 kids (Twenty Nine boys and one girl), and most of them grew up and left the house. The last two, Maxwell and Lilly were given special gifts. Lilly got a Globe, that could take her anywhere in the world, while Maxwell got a notebook that could write anything to life. They used these objects, to become spoilt and not do any work, so their parents sent them out to face the challenges of the world. Along the way, they met a hungry Beggar, who asked them for food. Maxwell played a trick, and gave him a mouldy apple. The Beggar, turned Lilly to stone, and they went to their uncle Egbar's farm. Egbar was annoyed with them, for what they did, but decided to help them. He said by heping people out, they would get starites, and enough starites could cure Lilly. Maxwell headed out, to find the starites, and cure Lilly. When he returned, it turned out the Beggar was their dad, in disguise, trying to teach Maxwell a leason. They forgived each other, and lived happily ever after. The adventure is continued, in Scribblenauts Unmasked. Development After getting so many emails from fans, asking who is Maxwell, 5th cell decided to make a story. Reception Scribblenauts Unlimited has received largely positive and some mixed reviews. Metacritic puts the game's Metascore at a 74 out of 100.11 IGN gave the Wii U version an 8.8 out of 10, praising its creativity and level progression, though noting its difficulty was low, and the Nintendo characters were limited.11 Nintendo World Report gave the Wii U version a 9 out of 10, praising its use of the GamePad, its engaging gameplay, and the new object editor.12 Destructoid's Jim Sterling was less impressed, giving it a 5.0 out of 10, calling it limited, panning its simplicity and stating that "it's not actually worth it to be inventive".13 In March 2013, the game was nominated for and won the Best Casual/Puzzle Game category of the Pocket Gamer Awards.14 Trivia This is the first Scribblenauts game, to have a Story It can be theorized, that this game comes before the other Scribblenauts games, seeing as Maxwell had the notebook in the others and in this one he had just got it. Category:Games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PC games